1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally relates to a headliner assembly and a method and apparatus for manufacturing a headliner assembly of an automotive vehicle. More specifically, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for manufacturing a headliner assembly having integrated energy absorbing foam.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automotive vehicle headliner assemblies are used to line the ceiling or underside of the roof within the interior compartment of the vehicle. The headliner assembly typically includes a fabric layer that provides a decorative cover to the ceiling, a soft flexible foam intermediate layer of a relatively thin configuration, a layer of imperforate urethane film laminate disposed on the surface of the soft foam intermediate layer opposite the fabric layer, and a thick, rigid polyurethane foam layer formed on the imperforate film as the innermost layer of the headliner assembly.
It is also known to manufacture headliner assemblies having varying thicknesses of urethane foam for providing enhance strength characteristics and acoustical effects. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,796 discloses a method of making a headliner assembly having an exterior surface of a fabric layer providing a decorative cover and a body of foamed material adhered to the opposite interior surface of the fabric layer having central portions with a greater thickness than peripheral portions thereof. The body of foamed material has a constant density throughout its extent including the central and peripheral portion to provide desired strength, weight and acoustic characteristics to the overall headliner assembly. However, the headliner assembly of this type does not adequately address desired energy absorption characteristics or rigidity for use in mating engagement with the roof of the vehicle.
Therefore, it is desirable to manufacture a headliner assembly having contoured portions of varying foam thickness and density by embedding a fiber mat within a layer of urethane foam forming a rigid and integrated energy absorbing headliner assembly.
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a headliner assembly for use in the interior compartment of an automotive vehicle comprising the steps of: placing a mold release film onto a concave mold surface of a lower mold assembly for providing a barrier against the mold surface; placing a fiber mat on the mold release film; applying a foamable material directly onto the fiber mat; expanding the foamable material around the fiber mat to embed the fiber mat therein; placing an adhesive film onto a convex mold surface of an upper mold assembly; positioning the lower mold assembly directly beneath the upper mold assembly; moving the upper mold assembly in mating engagement with the lower mold assembly to define a mold cavity between the convex mold surface and concave mold surface; curing the foamable material within the mold cavity; and bonding the mold release film and adhesive film to the foamable material with the fiber mat embedded therebetween. The layer of scrim is then adhered to the mold release film and a layer of fabric is adhered to the adhesive film for providing a decorative cover to the headliner assembly.
The present invention also relates to a molding apparatus for manufacturing a headliner assembly for. use in the interior compartment of an automotive vehicle comprising a support frame. An upper mold assembly is supported by the support frame for vertical movement and includes a convex mold surface. A lower mold assembly is supported by the support frame beneath the upper mold assembly and includes a concave mold surface. The upper mold assembly is movable into mating engagement with the lower mold assembly to define a mold cavity formed between the convex mold surface and the concave mold surface for manufacturing the headliner assembly therein.
The headliner assembly comprises a fiberglass mat embedded within a layer of urethane foam forming a contoured substrate having opposing first and second sides. A mold release film is affixed to the first side and an adhesive film is affixed to the second opposing side. A layer of scrim is adhered to the mold release film for providing resiliency and sound absorption to the headliner assembly. A layer of fabric is adhered to the adhesive film for providing a decorative cover to the headliner assembly wherein the headliner assembly is formed of a predetermined contour having areas of various thickness of the urethane foam for providing integrated energy absorption in the headliner assembly.